Shadow Specters
| romaji_name = Shadou Supekutāzu | fr_name = Spectres de l'Ombre | de_name = Shadow Specters | it_name = Spettri dell'Ombra | pt_name = Espectros das Sombras | ko_name = 섀도우 스펙터즈 | ko_rr_name = Syaedou Seupekteojeu | es_name = Espectros de las Sombras | type = Booster Pack | prefix = SHSP | order_number = 806 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number C96: Dark Storm | special_edition = yes | sneak_peek = yes | ja_database_id = 1116001 | en_database_id = 11112009 | fr_database_id = 31112009 | de_database_id = 21112009 | it_database_id = 41112009 | pt_database_id = 11112009 | es_database_id = 51111009 | ko_database_id = 71111004 | jp_release_date = July 20, 2013 | kr_release_date = October 28, 2013 | na_release_date = November 8, 2013 | eu_release_date = November 8, 2013 | au_release_date = November 8, 2013 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = November 7, 2013 | pt_release_date = November 8, 2013 | prev = Judgment of the Light | next = Legacy of the Valiant }} Shadow Specters is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the sixth set in the OCG's 8th series, following Judgment of the Light and followed by Legacy of the Valiant. Features The set contains a lot of the latest cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It includes cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo, Number 96, Alito, Mach, Jinlon and Ponta. The TCG version also includes a card used by Jack Atlas. It introduces the "Malicevorous", "Raccoon" and "Ghostrick" archetypes. Contains more members for the "Battlin' Boxer", "Bujin", "Duston", "Plant Princess", "Gagaga, "Mecha Phantom Beast", "Monarch", "Number", and "Vampire" archetypes/series, as well as more Spirit monsters. The TCG version of the set also includes new members and support for the "Bujin", "Archfiend", and "Noble Knight" archetypes. Breakdown In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 80 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 86 cards. These are comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare (also available as Ultra Rare and Ultimate Rare) * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares (all available as Ultimate Rares) * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 48 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack, 24 booster packs per box and 12 display boxes per case. The set contains 100 cards or 106 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries SHSP-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition SHSP-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition SHSP-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition SHSP-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition SHSP-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition SHSP-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition SHSP-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition SHSP-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition Lists References * konami.com 遊戯王ゼアル OCG SHADOW SPECTERS [ シャドウ・スペクターズ ] * YGOrganization: Card Checklist * Card sleeve sales sheet Set name and cover card External links * yugioh-card.com/en Shadow Specters * yugioh-card.com/uk Shadow Specters * yugioh-card.com/oc Shadow Specters * yugioh-card.com/fr Shadow Specters * yugioh-card.com/de Shadow Specters * yugioh-card.com/it Shadow Specters * yugioh-card.com/es Shadow Specters Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs